


Гастролеры

by daana, Spicebox



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 01:42:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7147001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daana/pseuds/daana, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spicebox/pseuds/Spicebox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По крайней мере, семейный обед они пропустили.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Гастролеры

Утро могло бы быть прекрасным, если бы не началось с вызова по внутренней связи.  
Надо было остановиться в отеле, думал Мукуро, вслепую нащупывая кнопку ответа. Видеоканал он включать не стал.  
— Ты мне срочно нужен, — сказал из динамика Савада Цунаёси.  
Чего и следовало ожидать.  
— А мне срочно нужен кофе, — без особой надежды возразил Мукуро.  
— Будет, — пообещал Савада и отключился.

Пока лифт, незатейливо украшенный гербами Вонголы на всех поверхностях, спускался на десяток этажей вниз, Мукуро успел осудить себя за дурную привычку останавливаться в небоскребе семьи в Нами-сити, заново застегнуть косо застегнутую рубашку и проснуться. В апартаменты Савады он входил уже бодрый и готовый ко всему.  
«Почти ко всему», — уточнил он, обнаружив в гостиной двух Савад Цунаёси сразу.  
Один стоял у кофе-машины, сунув руки в карманы, и наблюдал, как кофе медленно капает в чашку.  
Второй был одет в мятый и грязный рабочий комбинезон, сидел в углу дивана и выглядел так, будто недавно попал в аэродинамическую трубу и столкнулся там с бандой хулиганов. При появлении Мукуро он вздрогнул и открыл и без того вытаращенные глаза еще шире.  
— Это что? — Мукуро подошел к правильному Саваде и забрал у него кофе. — Какая-то акция? Два босса по цене одного?  
Правильный Савада вздохнул, неправильный моргнул. Отвечать, похоже, не собирался никто.

Мукуро упал в кресло напротив неправильного Савады и оглядел свою чашку. На ней уже проступало изображение зеленой лягушки, нежно обнимающей ананас. Это изображение последние десять лет с раздражающей неизбежностью появлялось на любой посуде, которую Мукуро брал в руки, включая бокалы для шампанского. Никакие воспитательные меры не помогали. В конце концов Мукуро привык и теперь только обреченно отмечал, что с каждым разом ананас выглядит все более помятым.  
— Я попробую объяснить, — тихо начал Савада-на-диване.  
Попытка оказалась провальной: хлопнула дверь.  
— Тут кто-то лишний, — сообщил, входя в гостиную, Хибари Кёя. Это было его неотъемлемое свойство, Мукуро даже подозревал, что сверхспособность: оглашать очевидные вещи так, что они становились очевидными вдвойне.  
Хибари хлопнул по ладони, которую Мукуро небрежно забросил над головой назад, звякнул ключами от мотоцикла и уселся на письменный стол. Неправильный Савада проводил его взглядом, полным мучительного недоумения. Правильный снова вздохнул, обошел кресло и сел на диван рядом с неправильным.  
— Попробуем еще раз.  
Он поставил свой кофе на журнальный столик и сплел пальцы на колене.  
— Мукуро, Хибари-сан, спасибо, что пришли так быстро.  
Мукуро хотел напомнить, что Савада четверть часа назад лично его разбудил, но тот уже продолжил:  
— Наш гость, как он говорит, попал сюда из другого мира. У них там собрали установку для перемещения между мирами, и он…  
— Кто собрал? — деловито перебил Хибари.  
— Спаннер. — Неправильный Савада потер красные от недосыпа глаза так яростно, что едва не выдавил. — Не слишком надежное устройство, но что поделать. Мы проиграли Бьякурану.  
Он сказал это так торжественно и замолчал потом так значительно, что удержаться не было никакой возможности.  
— Во что? — с интересом спросил Мукуро.  
Неправильный Савада поднял на него печальный непонимающий взгляд.  
— В покер с ним лучше не играть, — серьезно пояснил Мукуро. — Без штанов оставит. А вот в го, например, он полный ноль.  
— Ты тоже, — вставил Хибари. Хотя мог бы и промолчать.

Неправильный Савада вздохнул почти так же тяжело, как правильный.  
— Мы проиграли сражение, — скорбно сообщил он. — И наш мир вот-вот рухнет.  
— Да это же драма! — восхитился Мукуро и глотнул кофе.  
— А я говорил, — заметил со стола Хибари, — что этот ваш Джессо склонен нарушать порядок. Савада, сделай мне тоже кофе.  
— Пожалуйста, — мрачно добавил правильный Савада, поднимаясь с дивана. — Конечно, Хибари-сан, раз ты так вежливо просишь.  
Неправильный Савада снова беспокойно покосился на Хибари, а потом все-таки начал рассказывать. 

Через десять минут они уже знали историю проигранной войны с Миллефиоре, кое-что о неудачах технической поддержки Вонголы и довольно много о том, как неправильный Савада беспокоится за своих друзей и свой мир. Все это было увлекательно и даже в чем-то знакомо, но не давало ответа на главный вопрос.  
— А мы-то тут при чем? — невежливо озвучил этот вопрос Хибари.  
Неправильный Савада бледно улыбнулся.  
— Мы рассчитывали справиться сами. Пока все Хранители Вонголы были живы, у нас был шанс, но теперь…  
— С этого и надо было начинать, — оживился Мукуро, который едва не задремал над чашкой за время печальной повести. — И кто у вас накрылся?  
— Вы, — трагическим тоном сказал Савада-дубль. — То есть, я хочу сказать, хранители Тумана и Облака.  
— Вот слабаки, — возмутился Мукуро. — Как это они так?  
— Они… — Савада вздохнул, посмотрел на Хибари, потом снова на Мукуро. — Они подрались. Между собой.  
— Наверное, кто-то опять разбил чужой мотоцикл! — обвиняюще предположил Мукуро.  
— Это ты разбил мой мотоцикл, — напомнил Хибари. — Два.  
Мукуро бы нашел, что ответить на это вопиющее искажение фактов, но неправильный Савада влез с уточнениями.  
— У них были, — он замялся, — гораздо более серьезные разногласия. Но дело не в этом. Сражаясь, они попали в ловушку Бьякурана и заметили ее слишком поздно. В общем…  
— В общем, все понятно, — подытожил Мукуро. — Теперь у тебя неполный комплект хранителей, и ты хочешь — кстати, чего ты хочешь?  
— Может быть, сделать ему клонов? — предложил Хибари. — Савада?  
— Ты же знаешь, — правильный Савада пожал плечами. — Вонгола не одобряет клонирование. Может быть, — он вопросительно посмотрел на Мукуро, — твоя семья?  
— Даже не думай, — отмахнулся Мукуро. — Ты знаешь, сколько они запросят? Я тебе говорил, что я сам у них кольца Ада покупал? За реальные деньги, Цунаёси.  
Правильный Савада выразил лицом уважительное возмущение. Неправильный вклинился в разговор.  
— А твоя семья, — он непонимающе смотрел на Мукуро, — это…  
— Эстранео. — Мукуро даже удивился. Ему казалось, что такие уроды должны были существовать везде, потому что без них любой мир немедленно превратился бы в рай, а это было абсолютно невозможно.  
— Гнусные жадные твари, глаза бы мои их не видели. А что, у вас не так?  
— Не совсем, — пробормотал Савада. По его лицу скользнула тень — то ли беспокойства, то ли сомнения. — Я просил Спаннера выбрать самый стабильный из существующих миров Тринисетте, но теперь уже не уверен…  
— Кстати, — спросил Хибари Кёя. — А что такое Тринисетте?  
Это было, конечно, лишнее, но Мукуро все равно захохотал. Просто он считал, что попытки Хибари проявить чувство юмора следует поощрять. Поэтому когда ему в голову прилетели ключи от мотоцикла, он едва успел подставить ладонь и отправить их обратно.  
Оба Савады вздохнули совершенно одинаково.

— …И еще одно, — сказал Савада-дубль, изложив наконец свой гениальный план и заручившись согласием Хибари, правильного Савады и самого Мукуро. — То, что вам нужно знать.  
Мукуро коротко глянул на правильного Саваду. Тот тоже всегда так делал: сперва получал согласие, а потом вспоминал о каких-нибудь маленьких, почти незначительных обстоятельствах. Теперь Савада уставился на своего двойника так укоризненно, будто крайне осуждал этот нечестный прием.  
Может быть, и правда осуждал.  
— Ну? — нетерпеливо спросил Хибари.  
— У вас… у них были близкие отношения, — пробормотал неправильный Савада, пытаясь смотреть в сторону.  
— Насколько близкие? — уточнил Хибари.  
— Очень, — многозначительно уронил неправильный Савада. И замолчал.  
— Значит, вот как, — сказал Мукуро, не дождавшись продолжения. — Очень близкие отношения, которые не мешали им драться между собой. Волнующе.  
— А я всегда говорил, — начал Хибари, но тут его перебил правильный Савада, их дорогой босс. Мукуро порой казалось, что перебивая своего хранителя Облака, Десятый Вонгола играет с огнем, каким бы дурным парадоксом это ни звучало. Сам Савада, кажется, просто ничего не замечал.  
— Мукуро, — сказал он этим своим тоном, обозначавшим «у меня для вас плохие новости». — Хибари-сан. Я хочу… То есть, он хочет сказать, что вам придется делать вид, будто…  
— Мы ненавидим друг друга? — предложил Хибари. Мукуро почудился в его голосе какой-то неуместный энтузиазм. Следовало немедленно это исправить.  
— Хуже, — с удовольствием сказал он.  
Неправильный Савада уныло кивнул.  
— Знаете, — он помялся. — Они совсем… Гокудера говорит — поля не видели. Один раз мы их застали… — Он машинально потер скулу жестом человека, привыкшего к тому, что у него вечно что-нибудь болит. — В недвусмысленном положении. То есть, они…  
— Ничего не хочу об этом знать.  
А вот когда Хибари кого-нибудь перебивал, Мукуро это даже нравилось. По крайней мере, временами.  
— Но… — попытался возразить двойник Савады. Хибари закатил глаза, и Мукуро понял, что пора прийти на помощь, иначе Хибари Кёя справится сам.  
— Мы приняли к сведению эту несомненно важную информацию, — строго сообщил он.  
Неправильный Савада тяжело вздохнул.  
— Ты всегда так говорил.  
— Мукуро, — быстро сказал правильный Савада раньше, чем Мукуро успел достойно ответить. — Хибари-сан. Отправляйтесь, пожалуйста. Я надеюсь, до обеда вы обернетесь.  
— До обеда? — рассеянно переспросил дубль.  
— Ну да, — дружелюбно кивнул Савада. — Знаешь, один из этих обедов с родными и близкими. На которых обязательно нужен хоть кто-нибудь, раздражающий окружающих больше, чем ты сам.  
Мукуро как раз допивал остатки кофе, так что едва не подавился. Хибари подошел и заботливо похлопал его по спине, что ничуть не помогло.  
— Это он о тебе, — на всякий случай сообщил Мукуро, с трудом проглотив кофе. — Я-то что, я же милый.  
Тем временем дубль порылся за пазухой и достал плюшевого покемона Пикачу. Протянул Мукуро.  
— Цунаёси, — укоризненно сказал Мукуро. — Сейчас не время для игрушек.  
— Это все Спаннер, — почти шепотом сказал Савада. — Он их любит. Возьми, пожалуйста, за лапу, и вы тоже, Хибари-сан. А другой рукой за Мукуро. И не отпускайте, пока мы не…  
Гостиная вздрогнула и закружилась перед глазами в облаке розового дыма.  
Так, держась за лапу Пикачу и за руку Хибари, Мукуро попал в параллельный мир. 

 

В этом параллельном мире Намимори лежал в руинах.  
— Где он? — спросил Хибари, выпустив и игрушку, и Мукуро. — Джессо. У меня к нему пара вопросов. Срочных.  
Мукуро, наверное, моргал каждый раз именно в тот момент, когда в руках Хибари появлялись тонфы.  
— Спокойно, Хибари-сан, — тут же среагировал другой Савада. Какой-то он нервный, решил Мукуро и на всякий случай вступился за старого приятеля:  
— А что сразу Бьякуран? Он, между прочим, не такой подозрительный, как ты, Савада.  
— Я не подозрительный, — быстро ответил тот. — Я любил… люблю этот город. И особенно школу.  
Хибари убрал тонфы и помрачнел:  
— Которую разрушил Джессо. Мы теряем время.  
Мукуро пропустил его слова мимо ушей; наверняка это было какое-то недоразумение. Просто Хибари не любил, когда Мукуро был занят кем-нибудь другим. И проигрывать в покер.  
— Конечно, Хибари-сан, конечно, — с явным облегчением закивал Савада. — Сейчас переоденетесь, познакомитесь с ребятами, в смысле, сделаете вид, что давно знакомы, а потом и к Джессо.  
Он открыл дверь полуразрушенного дома, шагнул внутрь и направился прямо к шкафу с покосившейся дверцей. Мукуро аккуратно переступил что-то серое, похожее на шерстяной носок или дохлую мышь.  
— Ты сводишь счеты, — упрекнул он Хибари. — Этот Бьякуран — не наш Бьякуран, а значит, не должен страдать из-за того, что я дружу с нашим.  
Хибари дернул бровью и молча отвернулся; он всегда так делал, когда был неправ и не хотел этого признавать.  
— А еще из-за твоей ревности и нежелания ладить с людьми. Знаешь ли, у всех…  
— Мукуро, — прервал Хибари. Голос был мягким, почти нежным; это предвещало Контратаку Великолепного Социопата, или Игольчатую Сферу Облачной Риторики, или как там Хибари это называет.  
— Ну.  
— Он разрушил Намимори.  
В этот момент Савада, зарывшийся в кучу хлама, которую он успел выгрести из шкафа, ощутимо вздрогнул, но все же взял себя в руки — и вытянул две спортивные сумки. В одной что-то звякнуло. Мукуро прислушался. Его вдруг одолели дурные предчувствия, которые, конечно же, всегда сбывались — не потому что пламя Тумана открыло в нем пророческий дар и даже не потому, что на своих Шести Путях Ада Мукуро научился ловить неверные отблески множественных реальностей. Нет, просто Мукуро знал жизнь и шел по ней легкими уверенными шагами хозяина.  
А теперь предстоит идти в этом, подумал он, открыв сумку.  
За спиной, не удержавшись, заржал Хибари.  
— Мне тоже очень весело, — повернувшись, мрачно сказал Мукуро. — Помнишь, мы на прошлой неделе ходили в стриптиз-бар?  
— А что, похоже, — задумчиво кивнул Кёя, разглядывая длинный сапог на высоком каблуке. — Слушай, и правда похоже, даже разрезы такие же. Савада, твой Мукуро случайно не подрабатывал в стриптизе?  
Мукуро отодвинул что-то кожаное и обтягивающее и нащупал на дне сумки пригоршню металлических предметов.  
— Я делаю это ради будущего, — с уверенностью, которую вовсе не испытывал, сказал он, вытащив цепочки, кольца, серьги, браслеты и какие-то странные штуки, о предназначении которых ему не хотелось даже думать.  
— Я вижу, — сдавленным голосом ответил Хибари.  
— И ради другого Мукуро, — продолжил Мукуро, с неохотой снимая рубашку и светлые летние брюки. — Предлагаю называть его Мукуро-с-ужасным-вкусом.  
— Можно, — охотно согласился Хибари. — Другой-Мукуро-с-ужасным-вкусом.

Есть люди, которые легко выходят из себя и так же легко перегорают. Другие копят обиду до последнего, а потом взрываются, обдавая окружающих кипящей смолой пережженного гнева. Третьи пытаются мириться, толком не начав ссориться, и прощают всех кроме себя самих.  
Мукуро любил Хибари Кёю. Если бы Хибари Кёя был Хибари Кейко, Мукуро давно бы сделал ей предложение. Но Мукуро знал, что существуют всего две вещи, способные затормозить его лучшего друга: милые хищные животные и шестой путь Ада.  
— Открывай уже свою сумку, — сказал он. — Иначе придется тебя заставить.  
Савада, чутко прислушивавшийся к их разговору, нервно дернул глазом и шагнул к двери. А Хибари, не друг, а самая настоящая сволочь, развел руками и искренне признался:  
— Боюсь.  
И как на него теперь злиться?  
Мукуро, натягивавший на ногу кожаные колготки, вздохнул:  
— Чудовищный мир. Не бойся, я рядом.  
— Ты прав, — согласно кивнул Хибари. — Хуже, чем у тебя, быть просто не может.  
И открыл сумку. Долго молчал, потом, не глядя в глаза, попросил:  
— Мукуро, а давай поменяемся.

Проблема Хибари крылась не столько в эстетике, сколько в идеологии. Мукуро даже не смог бы вспомнить, сколько раз Хибари, сидя за стойкой бара в своей вытертой косухе, джинсах и очередной футболке с провокационной надписью, разглагольствовал о зомби в костюмах, травоядных потребителях, с гордостью нацепивших ошейник-удавку, и о том, что высшая ступень человеческой эволюции — это хищник, свободный как летящий по ночной трассе мотоциклист.  
Иногда он казался изысканно поэтичным; впрочем, разумное зерно в его монологах все же присутствовало, а что до мотоцикла — его тюнингованная «Катана» всякий раз вызывала в Мукуро прилив адреналина и животной похоти. Ничего конкретного, скорее невнятные подавленные желания раздеться, забраться на мотоцикл, носиться по городу и давить людей, злобно хохоча. Но была одна проблема.  
— Да, Кёя, ты прав, — сказал как-то раз Мукуро после очередного такого монолога. — Пора и мне освободиться от травоядного налета цивилизации.  
И, одним глотком допив пятую «маргариту», решительно двинулся к выходу из бара. В спину раздалось удивленное:  
— Эй, ты куда?  
Мукуро вышел на крыльцо: «Катана» серебрилась в электрическом свете, вся сияние и живая сталь, и кто угодно, взглянув на нее, почувствовал бы себя диким.  
— Мукуро, даже не думай! — крикнул Хибари, выбегая следом на крыльцо. — Долбоеб, ты же ездить не умеешь! Да стой же ты!  
Впору было ему посочувствовать. Ведь он не был диким. А Мукуро распирала энергия. Он оседлал мотоцикл, мотор взревел, и прекрасная машина рванула с места мощным и резким движением. Уже вылетая на встречную, Мукуро увидел приближающиеся пятна фар и очертания фуры, услышал яростный визг тормозов — а потом вдруг стало темно.  
Он пришел в себя оттого, что кто-то сопел и пыхтел ему в ухо.  
— Кёя, прекрати, это лишнее, — пробормотал Мукуро, открывая глаза. Ролл пискнул что-то неодобрительное и сдулся.  
Наклонившись, Хибари поднял его с земли, засунул за шиворот и уставился на обломки «Катаны».  
— Я тебе новый куплю, — буркнул Мукуро. Встал, отряхиваясь: кажется, он ничего себе не сломал — только укололся об Ролла. В отдалении горела фура, и уже слышны были полицейские сирены.  
— Я же волновался, — сказал Хибари. — Ты что, не слышал? Я тебе кричал: «Тормози».  
— Тормоза придумали трусы.  
— Тормоза придумали греки, — возразил эрудированный Хибари.  
— Да, как скажешь, — вздохнул Мукуро.  
Хибари потыкал носком ботинка бесформенную кучу дымящегося железа и, помолчав, ответил:  
— Я тебя ненавижу.  
— Не говори глупостей, ты меня любишь, — разглядывая дыру в пиджаке от Бриони, ответил Мукуро.  
Хибари вздохнул.  
— Может, тебе квадроцикл на день рождения подарить?  
— Я не хочу квадроцикл! — возмутился Мукуро.  
— Тогда смирись и продолжай как лох гонять на своем «Бентли».  
Порой Хибари забывал о тактичности. А может, так проявлялась его природная жестокость свободно летящего хищника. 

— Нет, нет и еще раз нет! — подал голос другой Савада, вытаскивая Мукуро из глубины воспоминаний. — Что это за два тюленя на пляже? Больше злости, больше страсти… Хибари-сан, вы же хищный холодильник, кошмар Намимори!  
— Кошмар, — без выражения повторил Хибари. Он уже переоделся и теперь держал темно-фиолетовый галстук, как дохлую змею, не решаясь, по-видимому, добровольно надеть на себя ошейник травоядного зомби.  
— А не так уж мы с ними и отличаемся, — с оптимизмом заметил Мукуро.  
Все-таки одежда Мукуро-с-ужасным-вкусом, при всей своей эпатажности, оказалась невероятно удобной. Он словно залез в очень мягкие, но плотно сидящие тапочки, только с головы до ног. Да, не так уж они и отличались. Злость, страсть — и эстетическое удовольствие при виде Хибари в строгом костюме.

— Да вы же совершенно разные! — причитал Савада. — Они не поверят. Никто не поверит! Я и сам не верю, что мне пришло это в голову!  
Вот уже с полчаса они шли по главной улице, не встречая ни души. Живописные развалины домов, смятые жестянки автомобилей, разбросанные вещи, продукты, мусор. Судя по отсутствию жертв или хотя бы крови, жителей города успели эвакуировать: должно быть, эта нервная и нудная вариация Савады все-таки не была совсем безнадежной.  
Перед рыбным магазином дорогу перегородило упавшее дерево, вывернутое с корнями. Савада обошел его сбоку, и Мукуро шагнул было следом, но тут Хибари поймал его за хвост (еще одно неудобство — поддерживать реальную иллюзию дурацкой прически) и дернул, привлекая внимание.  
— Нам нужно кое-что сделать.  
Мукуро удивленно обернулся: Хибари незаметно ему подмигивал и неприкрыто поглаживал по бедру.  
— Потренируемся, — продолжил Хибари. — Савада, подожди за углом.  
— Это срочно, — добавил Мукуро и сдвинул его ладонь с бедра на пах. В конце концов, если Хибари считает, что сейчас подходящее время для шуток про геев — пускай будет так.  
Савада покраснел и отвел взгляд, буркнув:  
— Подожду. 

Когда он скрылся из виду, Хибари быстро убрал руку, сел на дерево и спросил:  
— Ты понял, что тут произошло?  
— Дерево упало? — предположил Мукуро. Вопрос был слишком общим — впрочем, вопросы Хибари часто оказывались слишком общими.  
— Да нет, — отмахнулся Хибари. — Между дохлым мной и Мукуро-с-ужасным… Слушай, это слишком долго. Между дохлым мной и дохлым Мукуро.  
Мукуро опустился рядом, рассеянно накручивая иллюзорный хвост на палец.  
— Есть три предположения, и я даже не знаю, какое выбрать — они все такие заманчивые. То, что дохлые мы были настолько взбудоражены самоубийственным брачным танцем, что не заметили, как друг друга убили? Или то, что дохлых нас подставил какой-то мудак — и я не исключаю, что этот мудак ждет сейчас за углом?  
Хибари кивнул и продолжил:  
— Или то, что дохлые мы разыграли собственную смерть.  
— Да, — согласился Мукуро. — Умны и коварны в любом мире.  
— Наверное, придется все-таки… — Хибари замолчал.  
— Ты про отношения?  
— Да.  
Понимание с полуслова было неизбежным последствием их долгой и крепкой дружбы.

 

Попетляв по городу еще с полчаса, Савада привел их к тайному входу на базу Вонголы. Вход этот располагался в том же самом месте, что и в их мире — впору было задуматься о неизменности привычек, преодолевающей границы миров, а так же досадной предсказуемости и неудобных ступеньках — слишком коротких для шага и слишком длинных, чтобы шагать через одну. Потом неудобные ступеньки закончились и начался Гокудера.  
Гокудера Хаято был приятелем Хибари и парнем с извращенной фантазией, и за это, признаться, Мукуро его недолюбливал. Хотя Хибари считал, что Мукуро просто ревнует, и был неправ.  
Нет, если так посудить, Гокудера был просто безобидным чудакои, повернутым на инопланетянах и музицировании. А то, что он каждое воскресенье гонял наперегонки с Хибари по окрестностям Намимори, к делу не относилось, как и их общие дела на бирже.  
Альтернативный Гокудера носил костюм, и этим было все сказано.  
Смерив Мукуро и Хибари коротким, но недобрым взглядом, он тут же прилип к Саваде и начал шептать на ухо, невротическим движением поглаживая босса по спине.  
А может, это был его способ завязать серьезные отношения. Если так, Мукуро был готов дать бедняге несколько уроков: вдохновленный молчаливой поддержкой Хибари и обтягивающими штанами дохлого стриптизера, он чувствовал себя экспертом в романтике.  
— Эй, Гокудера, — позвал он. Тот неприязненно поднял взгляд, будто спрашивая: «что тебе, мудила», — но Мукуро было уже не остановить.  
— Не сопротивляйся своим чувствам, приятель, — он доброжелательно улыбнулся. — Клянусь всеми пулями Эстранео, это бесполезно.  
Гокудера покраснел, почти сравнившись оттенком со своей бордовой рубашкой и сердито закричал:  
— А я говорил! Он опять нами манипулирует!  
— Гокудера-кун, — пробормотал Савада.  
Хибари шагнул вперед и молча набрал на кодовом замке пароль. Пароль был такой же, как в их мире — «СОСНИ РЕБОРН» — и не оставлял несчастному Гокудере ни одного шанса на серьезные отношения с боссом. Возможно, ему стоит приглядеться к Ямамото, рассеянно подумал Мукуро. Или к Рехею — они бы красиво смотрелись на семейных фотографиях.  
— Мукуро, — услышал он голос своего лучшего друга. — Лотосы.  
Голос был упрекающим, а когда Мукуро вернулся в реальность, то увидел, что весь коридор оплетен извивающимися лианами в бледно-розовых цветах. Пол немного трясся и от ног поднимался горячий воздух.  
— Сейчас все уберу, — ответил Мукуро и не без сожаления развеял прекрасную иллюзию. Ну вот, опять он замечтался и включил Первый Путь. Не стоило увлекаться мыслями о романтике в такой момент.  
Савада шагнул вбок, выходя из-за щитов Гокудеры, и погасил пламя; перчатки на его руках снова превратились в детские рукавицы.  
— Слабаки, — фыркнул Хибари, бросив на Мукуро короткий ободряющий взгляд. — Теперь понятно, почему вы войну проиграли.  
— Что значит «вы»? — снова подал голос Гокудера. — Мы проиграли!  
— Вы проиграли, — весомо повторил Хибари. — А у нас были более важные дела.  
Вот так, не сказав ни слова неправды и в то же время поддержав их легенду, этот удивительный человек развернулся и зашагал в комнату переговоров, так что Саваде с Гокудерой ничего не осталось, кроме как молча последовать за ним.

Следующий час показался Мукуро дурной резиновой вечностью. Он сидел в кресле за большим круглым столом, то и дело поглядывая на Хибари, дремлющего с открытыми глазами, а когда Савада закончил рассказывать какие-то глупости про Большую Белую Машину (стационарная модель Пикачу?), потерянные кольца Вонголы (неужели кто-то до сих пор ими пользуется?) и жестокого коварного Бьякурана (да что они все взъелись на этого парня?), сказал:  
— Так, это все понятно. Что делать будем?  
— Отдадим вас Бьякурану, — безмятежно улыбнулся Ямамото, и Мукуро на мгновение показалось, что Савада решил подстраховаться — другой Ямамото ничем не отличался от себя самого, такой же веселый пофигист, простой как тонфа.  
— Бьякуран согласен на переговоры, — скорбно пояснил Савада. — Но только если представителями Вонголы будете вы с Хибари-саном.  
— Вот оно что, — неприятным голосом сказал Хибари. Савада моргнул:  
— На кону спасение мира, Хибари-сан. Мы не смогли уберечь Намимори… — он сделал многозначительную паузу, но Хибари уже давно не велся на такие фокусы:  
— Не смогли, — согласился он. — Травоядные неудачники.  
В комнате стало очень тихо. Пауза все длилась, и напряжение было таким густым, что казалось, его можно резать ломтями. Мукуро кашлянул.  
— Да ты не волнуйся, Савада Цунаёси, все будет хорошо, — заверил он. — Сходим, поговорим с Бьякураном, потом вернемся и поговорим с тобой. Сам знаешь, я умею убеждать.  
Савада помрачнел, и вместе с ним помрачнела вся Вонгола. Даже малыш Ламбо отвлекся от телефона и недоверчиво посмотрел на Мукуро.  
— А я предупреждал, — заметил Гокудера.  
Эта его нелепая подозрительность начала уже всерьез напрягать. Будь на месте нервного Гокудеры их Гокудера, Мукуро бы решил, что причина в Хибари, но нервный Гокудера, похоже, избрал объектом привязанности Саваду Цунаёси — а значит, дело было не в ревности. Но в чем тогда?  
— В чем твоя проблема, Хаято? — спросил Мукуро, стараясь говорить мягко и терпеливо. — Давай уже с ней разберемся.  
В руке Гокудеры хрустнул карандаш, обломки упали на раскрытый блокнот.  
— В том, что ты хочешь захватить тело Десятого, — бесцветным голосом человека, дошедшего до края предыстерического плато, ответил он.  
— Захватить тело? — тупо переспросил Мукуро.  
Похоже, извращенная фантазия была общей чертой обоих Гокудер.  
— Да, знаешь, поцарапать Десятого трезубцем, выстрелить себе в голову, а потом войти в него силой мысли, чтобы аж лицо потрескалось.  
— Мое?  
— Нет, его. — Гокудера ткнул пальцем в Саваду. — Простите, Десятый. Клянусь вам, этого не произойдет.  
Кажется, Мукуро начал что-то понимать. Скорее всего, то, о чем с таким отвращением говорил Гокудера, было сырым подобием марионеточной техники, которую он обычно использовал на Шестом Пути. Но поцарапать тело? А потом еще и выстрелить себе в голову? Наверное, дохлый Мукуро должен радоваться тому, что он дохлый — жизнь у него была отнюдь не сахар.  
— И я так уже делал, — осторожно предположил Мукуро.  
— Множество раз, — голос Гокудеры сочился желчью. — Со мной, с моей сестрой — ладно, ее не считаем. И еще с Хибари, хотя он, похоже, об этом уже забыл.  
Мукуро было открыл рот, чтобы сказать что-нибудь бессмысленно-утешительное и успокаивающее, но вдруг что-то больно пнуло его по лодыжке.  
Хибари кашлянул, и Мукуро тут же вспомнил об их прикрытии. Надо же, совсем расчувствовался с этим Гокудерой — а ведь он должен быть таким, как дохлый злобный Мукуро. Что бы тот сейчас сделал?  
— Это хорошо, что вы помните, каким коварным и жестоким я могу быть, если меня разозлить, — осклабился Мукуро, обводя присутствующих хищным, как он надеялся, взглядом.  
Не ошибся: присутствующие вздохнули с спривычным осуждением.  
— Я продолжу, — помолчав, сказал Савада. — Бьякуран согласен на переговоры, но на самом деле говорить с ним бессмысленно, потому что…  
Усыпляющий мелкий ручеек его голоса вился, огибая камни имен и терминов, и вскоре Мукуро снова заскучал. Толкнул задремавшего Хибари локтем и написал в блокноте:  
«Они тут вообще все пидарасы, что ли».  
«Похоже», — ответил Хибари. Задумчиво посмотрел на Мукуро и дописал: «Пора бы и нам начинать».

— Что вы там пишете? — немедленно вскинулся Гокудера. Мукуро успел подумать, что из правой руки Савады вышла бы отличная учительница младших классов — такая же наблюдательная и истеричная, а потом Хибари поднял от блокнота голову и пояснил:  
— Брачный контракт.  
Неудивительно, что он вечно проигрывал в покер. Кто же так начинает.  
Гокудера прикурил сигаретный фильтр, Ламбо выронил телефон и сполз под стол, откуда почему-то не вылез. Савада — уж он-то с чего бы — хватал ртом воздух.  
— Это же замечательно, — заулыбался Ямамото. — Кто будет в платье?  
У Хибари стало такое лицо, будто он серьезно над этим задумался. Гокудера полез в карман и вместо новой сигареты достал динамитную шашку. Пора было приходить на помощь.  
— Мы решим это позже, — сказал Мукуро и улыбнулся со всей возможной нежностью. — Нашим обычным способом. Вы же знаете, мы прекрасно умеем решать личные разногласия.  
Кажется, это никого не успокоило.  
— Да, — задумчиво сказал Хибари, разглядывая блокнот с «все-пидарасами». — Это было непростое решение, но теперь мы счастливы. Может быть, мы даже кого-нибудь усыновим.  
Напряженная тишина сгустилась до вязкой липкой субстанции. Нужно было разрядить обстановку.  
— Вот, например, Гокудеру, — предложил Мукуро.  
У Гокудеры дернулась рука, которой он пытался прикурить динамитную шашку.  
— Усыновим и воспитаем, — продолжал упорно гнуть свою линию Хибари. Тут уже даже Мукуро показалось, что он перегнул. Какими бы ни были дохлые они, но все же, наверное, не до такой степени ужасными, чтобы остальное сборище таращилось на них в полной готовности разрыдаться от ужаса, как младенцы при виде Рональда Макдональда. А значит, напугали их именно воспитательные планы Хибари.  
— Зачем же воспитывать. — Мукуро подумал, решил, что хуже уже не будет, и теплым, ласковым жестом положил ладонь на руку Хибари. Это должно было выглядеть мило и нисколько не пугающе. — Мы будем их любить. Развлекать. Водить… да хоть в кино. В Кокуё-лэнд, да, Кёя? Там отличный кинотеатр, помнишь?  
— Конечно. — Хибари тоже, кажется, изо всех сил постарался подпустить в голос тепла. — Как можно забыть.  
Его пальцы под ладонью Мукуро сжались в кулак.  
Ну ладно, может быть, теперь перегнул уже сам Мукуро.  
В конце концов, воспоминания о кинотеатре и развлекательном парке Кокуё вовсе необязательно казались Хибари такими же радужными, как ему самому — это ведь именно там они в детстве дрались при каждой встрече, теперь уже и не вспомнить, из-за чего. Так началась их дружба, подумал Мукуро и мечтательно улыбнулся, погладив руку Хибари. Кто теперь будет считать засунутые за шиворот пломбиры, перевернутые скамейки и сорванное с опор колесо обозрения. Разве что Савада — их собственный Савада — который в конце концов не выдержал и пришел их просить не уничтожать парк развлечений подчистую. Пришел он, конечно, в своих фирменных варежках, и пока пытался, размахивая руками, рассказать, как он любил эти карусели, едва не сровнял с землей все остальные. Зато потом Мукуро с Хибари очень быстро объединились, чтобы решить, как отомстить Саваде за непрошеное вмешательство.  
— Да, счастливое детство, — вздохнул Мукуро. — У наших детей будет такое же. Да, Кёя?  
— Пожалуйста, — сказал вдруг Савада, и в его голосе плескался смешанный с тоской ужас, — давайте вернемся к Бьякурану.  
— Давайте, — великодушно согласился Мукуро. — Значит, ты хочешь, чтобы мы отправились на переговоры с Бьякураном Джессо, но вместо этого подло и предательски убили его, так?  
Кажется, Саваде не очень понравилось возвращение к теме, которое он сам же и предложил. Тем не менее десятый босс местной Вонголы твердо кивнул.  
— Все как я люблю, — подытожил Мукуро. — И когда?  
— Когда он вас пригласит, — пробормотал Савада еле слышно. — Я ведь уже говорил вам, сейчас Бьякуран в выигрышном положении…  
— Это он так думает, — уронил Хибари. — Посмотрим.  
Похоже, на этот раз они не ошиблись со своими репликами, подумал Мукуро, глядя, с каким облегчением кивают остальные. 

 

Через несколько часов бессмысленного ожидания новостей от Бьякурана (да что он о себе воображает?!..) Мукуро почувствовал смутную тревогу. Что-то шло не так. То ли косые взгляды, которые бросали на них остальные хранители, были недостаточно косыми — или слишком косыми, что в их случае было примерно одно и то же. То ли просто сработала интуиция.  
— Кёя, — проникновенно начал Мукуро, затащив Хибари в ближайшую пустую гостиную, такую же унылую, как все остальные. — Мне кажется, они нам не доверяют.  
— Довольно разумно с их стороны, — заметил Хибари, больше внимания уделявший собственным запястьям, чем словам Мукуро. — Посмотри, одинаковые?  
Мукуро посмотрел на его запястья: одно из них было левым, другое правым. Потом посмотрел на Хибари.  
— Рубашка, — сказал тот с бесконечным терпением человека, готового убивать по первой же убедительной причине. — Манжеты. Из-под рукавов. Видны. Одинаково?  
— Да тебе же это нравится! — немедленно отвлекся Мукуро. — Послушай, может быть, ты теперь всегда будешь так ходить?  
— Что ты там говорил? — без малейшего промедления откликнулся Хибари. — Кто нам не доверяет?  
— Все, — мрачно сказал Мукуро. — Я думаю, они не верят, что мы… эти.  
Ему казалось, что за последние несколько часов он говорил и думал о мужеложестве, педерастии и прочем гействе больше, чем за всю предыдущую жизнь. По правде сказать, ему просто надоело. Но видимо, неопределенный жест, призванный вкратце обрисовать тему, получился недостаточно понятным.  
— Эти? — переспросил Хибари. — Кто?  
— Ну эти. — Мукуро закатил глаза к потолку, но потолок был скучный. — Больше чем друзья.  
— А. — Хибари подумал, прошелся по гостиной, оглядывая ее так, будто в ней можно было найти что-нибудь, что продемонстрировало бы их бесспорное гейство. Например, диван, почему-то подумал Мукуро и сразу же прогнал эту мысль.  
— Только без твоего члена, — вдруг сказал Хибари. — Не хочу больше его трогать.  
Мукуро мысленно поблагодарил своих трижды проклятых родственников за изнурительные тренировки. В частности, совершенно отучившие его краснеть.  
— А что не так? — заботливо поинтересовался он. — По-моему, самый обычный член. То есть, даже лучше многих.  
— Про многих не знаю, — огрызнулся Хибари. — У меня свой есть. И я не этот. Как ты сказал.  
— Да, — согласился Мукуро. — Я тоже.  
Почему-то вдруг накатило сожаление. В сторону дивана Мукуро постарался не смотреть.  
— Послушай. — Мысль, пришедшую ему в голову, просто необходимо было озвучить. — А ты точно уверен? Это ведь, кажется, в генах, нет?  
— Что? — переспросил Хибари.  
— Всё, — пояснил Мукуро. — Думаешь, у тебя и у дохлого тебя разные гены? Я бы предположил…  
— Предположи что-нибудь другое, — оборвал его Хибари. Он, в отличие от Мукуро, тренировок Эстранео не проходил — хотя Мукуро не раз предлагал ему такую возможность, — и теперь видно было, как по его скулам крадется предательский румянец.  
Мукуро почувствовал себя мучителем котят. Это было неприятное чувство: с мучителями котят Хибари бывал безжалостен невообразимо. Он отвел взгляд, снова увидел диван — серый, с квадратными широкими подушками, с мягкими даже на вид подлокотниками — и его вдруг осенило.  
— Давай им просто покажем! — воодушевленно сказал Мукуро. Идея была отличная, Хибари не мог ее не оценить — и он, разумеется, оценил.  
— Я буду сверху, — решительно заявил он. — А ты будешь стоять на коленях и…  
Вот этого нельзя было так оставлять.  
— Ну уж нет, — обрезал его Мукуро и немедленно изобразил все наоборот. То есть, все правильно. Получилось, следовало признать, даже красиво. Хотя Хибари определенно так не считал.  
Иллюзия рассыпалась и расползлась обрывками тумана по гостиной от одного удара тонфами.  
— Ты живых геев-то видел? — с оскорбительным презрением поинтересовался Хибари и выразительно отряхнул тонфы.  
Следующий час они провели на диване, голова к голове, просматривая на смартфоне Хибари ролик за роликом. Хибари был настроен критически, Мукуро старался думать о диване. Мягком, широком и удобном диване.  
— Давай вот так, — сказал Хибари и пихнул его локтем. Мукуро посмотрел на экран повнимательнее.  
— Нет. Это унижает человеческое достоинство. Особенно цвет.  
— Слушай. — Хибари помолчал. — Это же продается за десять баксов в любом…  
— Ничего не хочу об этом знать! — разъярился Мукуро. — И мне надоела эта безвкусная порнография!  
— Тогда вот так, — невозмутимо ответил Хибари, запуская новый ролик и совершенно игнорируя эмоциональные потребности Мукуро, в основном сводившиеся к желанию разнести тут все к чертовой матери.  
— Я бы никогда… — начал Мукуро и почувствовал, что для полноценного возмущения ему не хватает воздуха.  
Хибари мирно похлопал его по спине, не столько помогая прокашляться, сколько, кажется, ободряя.  
— Может, тебе дублера найти? — предложил он сочувственно. На мгновение эта мысль показалась Мукуро невероятно привлекательной.  
— Гокудера же хотел кукольный театр, — пробормотал он. — Нет, ладно. Нужно сосредоточиться. Покажи вот этот ролик, как он называется? Огромные что в глубоком чем?  
Еще через час то, что Хибари саркастически назвал объектом современного искусства, красовалось посреди гостиной, прямо над диваном. Хибари обходил композицию по кругу уже третий раз, Мукуро отдыхал в кресле, глубоко потрясенный собственным творческим размахом. Хибари нагнулся, едва не засовывая голову внутрь иллюзии, снова обошел скульптуру, присел на корточки и посмотрел снизу.  
— У меня больше, — наконец сказал он.  
— У меня тоже, — устало ответил Мукуро. — Но это невежливо. Вдруг мы всех смутим?  
Хибари задумчиво посопел. В такие моменты он как никогда бывал похож на Ролла, его хотелось взять на руки и погладить — только к себе не прижимать, чтобы не уколоться.  
— Хотя бы пресс, — сказал Хибари вдруг почти просительно. — У меня же он есть. Смотри.  
— Не надо, — быстро отказался Мукуро, заметив, что он распрямился и собирается расстегнуть рубашку. — Мы же друзья, Кёя. Я верю тебе на слово.  
Шесть кубиков проступили на фигуре иллюзорного Хибари Кёи великолепным, притягивающим взгляд рисунком. Мукуро подумал и незаметно добавил себе такие же. И немного увеличил трицепс, просто для красоты.  
Издалека, из гулкого железного коридора, донеслись голоса. Кажется, это были сумасшедший Гокудера и его бейсболист. Лучше не бывает.  
— В шкаф, — прошипел Хибари и дернул Мукуро за плечо, заставляя встать.  
В стенном шкафу они поместились еле-еле, локоть Хибари воткнулся Мукуро в бок, подбородок уперся в плечо. Мукуро поерзал, двигаясь так, чтобы Кёе тоже было видно сквозь планки дверцы всю гостиную — он рассчитывал на поистине убийственный эффект.  
— Блядь, — сказал этот псих Гокудера, останавливаясь на пороге. — Твою мать, ну как вы заебали-то, пидарасы.  
Мукуро заметил, что руки он предусмотрительно держит в карманах — и шевелит пальцами, явно нащупывая взрыватели. Но занятые друг другом на диване посреди гостиной иллюзорные Рокудо Мукуро и Хибари Кёя полностью игнорировали какие-то незначительные помехи вроде случайного Гокудеры. У восхитительно мужественного Хибари Кёи наливались силой кубики пресса на животе под распахнутой рубашкой, ослепительно прекрасный Мукуро закидывал руки ему на шею, чтобы лучше виден был красивый трицепс. Они целовались. По-настоящему, с языком. Мукуро решил, что это будет достаточно выразительно, и в кои-то веки Хибари с ним согласился.  
— Ну ладно тебе, Гокудера, — умиротворенно проговорил Ямамото, пялясь на композицию с подозрительным удовольствием. — Все хорошо у людей, жалко тебе, что ли? Да и не делают они ничего такого…  
Мукуро оскорбленно втянул воздух сквозь зубы и почувствовал, как Хибари щиплет его за руку, напоминая о молчании. Эту базу заполняли извращенцы, какого еще «такого» им было нужно?!  
— Пошли отсюда, — закончил Ямамото, и парочка удалилась. За ними тянулся шлейф из затихавшего мата Гокудеры.  
— Ничего такого, — заржал Хибари, толкнув дверцу и едва не вывалившись из шкафа. — Да что они понимают в гействе!  
Мукуро был с ним совершенно согласен, но все же осмотрел туманную скульптуру критически.  
— Надо было мне розу в зубы взять, — с сожалением заметил он. — Было бы страстно. И романтично. А то «ничего такого». Тоже мне!  
— В другой раз возьмешь, — утешил его Хибари.  
— В другой раз, — повторил Мукуро. И вдруг почувствовал, как его охватывает великолепная слепящая ярость. В таком состоянии лучше всего было выходить на Пятый Путь, только сейчас для этого не было повода. Или был?.. Мукуро медленно осмотрелся по сторонам, почти с наслаждением ощущая, как достала его эта база, эти унылые подземные норы, эти кошмарные кожаные чулки и даже этот Хибари Кёя в своем — то есть, чужом — сером костюме с выпущенными на равную длину манжетами рубашки.  
— Так, — сказал этот Хибари Кёя, внимательно вглядываясь в лицо Мукуро. — С нас хватит. Мы идем к Бьякурану. Немедленно.  
Мукуро едва не обнял его — остановило только то, что сейчас он легко мог бы сломать Хибари несколько ребер. Ну, и еще немного то, что они не геи.

Телепорт нависал над храмом Намимори расписным круглым блюдцем — так же неуместно, как у них дома. Похоже, завидным постоянством в предпочтениях из мира в мир отличалась не только Вонгола.  
— Постучимся, — со злым весельем предложил Мукуро, вскидывая руку. На мгновение унизанная кольцами черная перчатка чуть не сбила его с толку — но в следующую секунду пламя сорвалось с пальцев и устремилось к приемнику телепорта. Фиолетовый поток рванулся следом за ним, на табло замелькали цифры. Интересно, подумал Мукуро, на что тратит собранное пламя этот Бьякуран — ведь не на фейерверки же, как их собственный? Или все-таки?..  
Додумать эту мысль он не успел: телепорт сработал.  
Вообще-то Мукуро ненавидел телепорты. Во-первых, после них всегда оставалось ощущение, что ты где-то что-то потерял. Путешествовать налегке, не прихватывая тело с собой, было куда удобнее. Во-вторых… Не то чтобы ему было жалко пламени, но тратилось оно впустую: у Бьякурана всегда был отвратительный вкус в отношении фейерверков. Он просто выстреливал всем собранным пламенем — вот как Хибари сейчас — кстати, зачем Хибари это делает?.. Мукуро тряхнул головой, закружившейся после телепортации, — и обнаружил, что навстречу им по белому коридору ломится толпа наряженных в белую форму людей с оружием.

— Похоже, этот Бьякуран не слишком рад нас видеть, — с грустью заметил Мукуро, глядя, как первую волну встречающих сметает фиолетовый облачный взрыв.  
— Идиоты, — откликнулся Хибари.  
— Они? — Мукуро понимающе кивнул, призывая трезубец. Следующая волна уже готовилась накатить белой пеной — и разбиться о них двоих, словно о неприступные скалы. — И не говори.  
— Мы, — бросил Хибари. Что-то его, кажется, разозлило. Тонфы уже были у него в руках, опять Мукуро пропустил этот момент — а вот пламя на их сверкающей стали горело еле-еле.  
— Ты что, — заботливо начал Мукуро, — неужели устал?.. — и вдруг понял, что его собственное пламя оседает, рассеиваясь обрывками тумана в кондиционированном воздухе.  
— Телепорт, — процедил Хибари и сорвался с места.  
Вот и постучались, подумал Мукуро и сжал трезубец крепче. В конце концов, это все еще было старое доброе древковое оружие, кое на что способное.  
Правда, на целое море противников его все же не хватило.

 

Мукуро открыл глаза, подергал руками, посмотрел вверх — цепи от наручников уходили вверх, под темный потолок, — и жизнерадостно сообщил:  
— Обожаю Бьякурана, он полон сюрпризов!  
— Хватит уже, — ответил Хибари. Зрение постепенно приспосабливалось к темноте, и Мукуро разглядел, что тот, со злым и серьезным лицом, сидит рядом на каменном полу в таких же оковах.  
Должно быть, Бьякуран все еще находился под впечатлением от рассказов о тренировках Эстранео. Хотя для мало–мальского сходства не хватало унизительных медицинских процедур и сколопендр размером с ладонь.  
Да, сказал себе Мукуро. Сколопендры решают. С другой стороны, фанатом тренировок был их Бьякуран, а не местный. А с третьей — сам Бьякуран не раз говорил, что он как игла, которая пронзает восемь миллионов миров. Бесконечно Длинная Белая Игла Будды. Ужасно пафосно.  
Как бы то ни было, Хибари пока что не стоило об этом знать — он и без того относился к Бьякурану с прискорбной предвзятостью. .  
— А тебе идет, — сказал Мукуро. — Такой соблазнительный и прикованный.  
Хибари скривился и ответил:  
— Тебя это возбуждает, детка?  
Все правильно, в такой темноте их скорее подслушивали, чем подглядывали, и Хибари мог корчить нетолерантные рожи без вреда для их легенды. Или указывать на что-нибудь жестами.  
Мукуро скосил глаза вправо — туда, куда только что бросил взгляд Хибари, — и кивнул:  
— Ага, очень возбуждает.  
Правый угол был темным, но судя по всему, там затаилось что-то живое. Или кто-то живой. Или что-то, недавно бывшее кем-то живым.  
— А помнишь, — сказал Хибари, — как мы недавно смотрели порно для пидарасов?  
— Это было незабываемо, — рассеянно кивнул Мукуро. — Нам повезло, что мы пидарасы и любим друг друга.  
Хибари смотрел в темный угол, теперь уже не скрываясь, и улыбался как голодный вампир.  
— Точно, — ответил он. — И последний вопрос, Мукуро.  
— Валяй.  
— Ты не думал, почему дохлые мы оказались такими тупыми неудачниками?  
Послышался скрежет металла, какой-то короткий стук.  
Да, подумал Мукуро. Хитры и коварны. Как всегда.  
— Почему же, думал, — легко ответил он. — Это все от инфантильности и излишней чувствительности. Наверное, жизнь слишком легкая была.  
Метал взвизгнул, чиркнул по камню. Вдруг стало очень понятно, ощутимо понятно, что в этой камере они не одни.  
— Убью, — произнес голос, похожий на голос Хибари, но холоднее градусов на сорок.  
— Не смей, — прошипел другой голос, и Мукуро разочарованно скривился: дохлый он говорил как злодей из детского мультфильма. — Я сам их убью, медленно и с удовольствием. Этих самоуверенных благополучных тварей, которые еще говорят о легкой жизни.  
Хибари закатил глаза и вздохнул. Ну да, Мукуро всегда любил поговорить о наболевшем. Похоже, эта версия отнюдь не была исключением.  
— Ты когда-нибудь проходил через ад? Ледяной Ад, Огненный Ад, Пустынный Ад? Только там можно отточить несравненную силу иллюзий, стать всемогущим — и потерять душу. — Кажется, свистящий шепот теперь адресовался ему самому.  
— Ничего себе, — ответил Мукуро.  
— Скольких ты убил? Когда ты впервые убил? Когда ты впервые захотел это сделать?  
— Ох, — сказал Мукуро. — Ну не расстраивайся так, дохлый Мукуро. В смысле, извини, не дохлый, конечно. Это мы раньше так думали, что вас убили…  
— …Эстранео! — недохлый Мукуро (он же «Мукуро-с-ужасным-вкусом») оставался на своей волне, неудержимый и напористый, как ледокол.  
— Проклятые Эстранео! Я выкалывал им глаза, перерезал горла, ломал кости, вспарывал животы осколками пробирок. Но этого было недостаточно. Настоящим злом была мафия, породившая чудовищ Эстранео, и эта мафия должна быть уничтожена!..  
Мукуро вздохнул. И что он сейчас должен делать?  
Посочувствовать? Разозлится. Отвлечь? Обидится. Отмолчаться?  
— Я говорил, что они уроды. А он с ними до сих пор дела крутит, — не теряя времени, заложил его Хибари. Друг, называется.  
Из сумрака донесся странный звук, и только спустя мгновение Мукуро понял, что это был смешок.  
— А они ничего, — сказал другой Мукуро.  
— Думал, будут хуже, — согласился другой Хибари.

Камеру осветили такие знакомые, почти родные столбы пламени. Над головой Мукуро звякнула под ударом трезубца цепь, рядом с таким же звоном разбились оковы Хибари, не перенесшие краткой встречи с тонфами. Мукуро сел поудобнее, потер затекшие запястья и с любопытством уставился на двойников. Другой Хибари в своем сером костюме выглядел так, словно в нем и родился, причем уже застегнутым на все пуговицы. Другой Мукуро смотрелся еще более ужасно, чем то, что все это время Мукуро видел в зеркале. Стоило, пожалуй, спросить, как ему вообще в голову пришло наряжаться стриптизером, и Мукуро уже почти открыл рот, но другой Хибари успел раньше.  
— Как вас сюда занесло? — Голос у него все-таки был ледяной, но Мукуро это не смутило.  
— Ну, — развел он руками, — поскольку вы умерли, нам пришлось заняться вашими делами. Мы ведь такие необходимые.  
— Савада, — уронил другой Хибари.  
— Наш дорогой Савада Цунаёси. — Другой Мукуро говорил так ласково, что становилось не по себе. — Честный и надежный босс мафии, главный борец за мир во всем мире. И что же, вы действительно ему поверили?  
— Нам стало любопытно. — Настоящий Хибари, лучший друг и напарник Мукуро, поднялся и небрежно расстегнул пиджак. Потом ослабил галстук. Даже просто посмотреть, как парой движений он разрушает безупречную офисную элегантность, было приятно. — Рассказывайте.  
Глядя, как у другого Хибари брови неостановимо лезут на лоб, Мукуро едва не рассмеялся. Другой Мукуро прищурился и взглянул на Хибари так, что пора было начинать ревновать. То есть было бы — если бы они были геями, напомнил себе Мукуро.  
— Так что, — спросил он, потому что двойники все равно молчали. — Как вышло, что вы не умерли? Вы же вроде бы убили друг друга в брачном танце?  
— Плохо постарались? — предположил Хибари. Двойник сверкнул на него глазами, и Мукуро уже предвкушал восхитительную равную драку, которую собирался посмотреть из другого угла камеры, но другой Мукуро разделил двоих Хибари трезубцем. Испортил все шоу, не иначе — позавидовал.  
— Савада Цунаёси так старался подставить под нас Бьякурана, — сказал он все тем же ласковым тоном, — что нам тоже стало любопытно. Например, что он будет делать, если не сможет на нас рассчитывать.  
— Как это подло, — с удовольствием отметил Мукуро. — Так что же получается, Бьякуран ни при чем?  
Другой Мукуро пожал плечами:  
— Ему бы я верить тоже не стал.  
— Намимори, — вставил Хибари. Все-таки и у него есть свои слабые места, с нежностью подумал Мукуро. Другой Хибари взглянул понимающе и опустил тонфы.  
— О, Намимори, — прищурился другой Мукуро. — Тут Савада с Бьякураном славно потрудились сообща. Ты ведь знаешь, Хибари Кёя, что у Вонголы есть базы по всему миру? Савада Цунаёси мог бы выбрать любую, но…  
— Он сидел здесь, — перебил его другой Хибари. — Атаковал отсюда. Вызывал огонь на себя.  
— И на Намимори, — добавил другой Мукуро. Кажется, в этом мире за констатацию очевидных фактов отвечал не Кёя, а он. Хоть какое-то разнообразие. — А мы ведь с тобой знаем, — теперь он улыбался лично Мукуро. Наконец Мукуро понял, почему некоторые люди от него шарахались, а он-то всегда грешил на цвет глаз. — …какой у нас Кёя патриот. Привязывается к любимым местам, да? Мне кажется, он бы даже из-за Кокуё-лэнда расстроился.  
Другой Хибари стремительным, еле заметным движением взмахнул тонфой. Другой Мукуро увернулся не глядя, лезвие на тонфе срезало прядь волос. Похоже, воспоминания про Кокуё у них тоже были неоднозначные.  
— Вот что значит — давние отношения, — с восторгом заметил Мукуро. — Смотри, Кёя, у них и правда любовь.  
Двойники развернулись к ним одновременно.  
— Не ваше дело, — сказал другой Мукуро. Другой Хибари угрожающе сузил глаза.  
— И это после всех наших стараний, — горько вздохнул Мукуро. — Сперва ты из кожи вон лезешь ради чьей-то репутации, а потом оказывается, что тебя это и вовсе не касалось.  
— Пидарасы, — согласился Хибари.  
Теперь разделять его и его двойника пришлось двумя трезубцами сразу.  
— Идите, — повелительно сказал другой Мукуро, поглаживая шею другого Хибари боковым лезвием трезубца. Мукуро с трудом отвел глаза: наблюдать за предварительными ласками неприлично, напомнил он себе. Он ведь все-таки не из этих.  
— Куда, — как-то подозрительно хрипло поинтересовался Хибари. Кажется, он тоже глядел в сторону.  
— Отсюда, — процедил другой Хибари.  
— К Бьякурану, — пояснил другой Мукуро. — Вы же хотели с ним поговорить. А мы послушаем, что он вам скажет.  
Лезвие поймало блик огня и скользнуло по скуле к виску, под волосы. Ах черт, опять Мукуро засмотрелся.  
Дверь камеры оказалась не заперта. Это уже даже не удивило.  
После нескольких минут напряженного молчания, пары километров пустых коридоров и двух-трех возмутительно тесных лифтов Мукуро все-таки спросил:  
— Думаешь, они нас догонят?  
— Нет, — уронил Хибари и замолчал снова.  
— Ну и ладно, — сказал Мукуро. — Пусть тогда сами разбираются. Раз все равно живы.  
Подумал и привычно добавил:  
— Извращенцы.

 

Первое, что им сказал Бьякуран, было:  
— Вы не из нашего мира.  
Мукуро многозначительно покосился на Хибари: на последней стометровке коридора они поспорили, Хибари настаивал на том, чтобы оглушить Бьякурана и побыстрее свалить — «сам видишь, им уже ничем не помочь», но настоящая причина была, конечно же, в другом: местный Хибари вызвал в нем депрессию. Мукуро мог его понять: другой Мукуро был как отражение в кривом зеркале, отвратительный, гротескный и в то же время легко узнаваемый. Разве что в колготках (которые уже почти не казались преступлением против хорошего вкуса). Но кому понравится смотреть на такое отражение? Зеркала должны льстить.  
Тем не менее, Мукуро хотел довести это задание до конца, хотя его парадоксальным образом раздражало, что никто не раскусил их игру.  
В этот самый момент они вошли в белоснежный офис Бьякурана и тот, вставая из-за длинного каплевидного стола, сказал:  
— Вы не из нашего мира.  
— Загрызу, — ответил Хибари и свирепо подвигал нижней челюстью. Получилось скорее трогательно и совсем непохоже на другого Хибари, но Бьякуран на мгновение задумался. Потом решительно покачал головой.  
— Я серьезно, — предупредил Хибари, доставая тонфы из — откуда он их обычно доставал, за много лет Мукуро так и не смог этого понять. Величайшая загадка Хибари Кёи.  
— Эй, погоди, — окликнул Мукуро. — Мы должны с ним договориться и спасти этот голубой параллельный мир.  
— А, ты тоже заметил? — Бьякуран прошел к журнальному столику (белому), поправил цветы, стоявшие в вазе, и продолжил: — Иногда мне кажется, что здесь все пидарасы. Знаешь, в какой извращенной гнусности обвинил меня наш ты после неудачной попытки убить?  
— Догадываюсь, — вздохнул Мукуро. Все-таки он был очень добрым. Это всегда мешало его коварным планам — вот и сейчас он все отчетливее ловил себя на мысли, что спасать здесь нужно Бьякурана. Может, забрать его с собой?  
Еще он подумал, что Хибари зачем-то выглядит слишком… слишком местным: агрессивным и серьезным. Может, в воздухе этого мира было что-то заразное? Какая-то невидимая радиация, превратившая его байкера с сомнительным чувством юмора в злой холодильник с усеченным словарным запасом?  
— Никаких разговоров, — бросил злой холодильник (ну вот, опять он!). — Пока Джессо не вернет Пикачу.  
— Пикачу, — тупо повторил Мукуро.  
— Он про соединитель миров? — хитро улыбнулся Бьякуран и достал из кармана маленькую милую игрушку желтого цвета, с помощью которой местный Савада привел их в этот мир и мимо которой, конечно же, не мог пройти Хибари, этот любитель милого и маленького.  
И тогда Мукуро все понял. Как вживую он увидел Саваду из другого мира, достающего из-за пазухи плюшевого Пикачу, его странно виноватое: «Это все Спаннер» — и то, как вспыхнули глаза обычно невозмутимого Хибари.  
Еще он понял, что без Пикачу они никуда отсюда не уйдут — и вовсе не по техническим причинам. И что Хибари все-таки заставил его выбирать между двумя дорогими ему друзьями.  
И что выбор с самого начала был очевиден.  
— Кёя, — вздохнул он. — Ты же украл не того Пикачу. У соединителя были швы… Сейчас покажу. Дай-ка на секунду? — обратился он к Бьякурану, протягивая руку.  
Тот отдал Пикачу, продолжая хитро (но немного растерянно) улыбаться, и Мукуро, подавив в себе неуместное чувство вины, деловито закончил:  
— И сваливаем.  
Он схватил Хибари за руку, сжал в другом кулаке маленькое плюшевое тельце — и вот, казалось бы, родной мир, — но тут Бьякуран как ни в чем не бывало заметил:  
— А в го я тебе тогда все-таки поддался. Просто ты выглядел огорченным и усталым, и я подумал — мы ведь друзья.  
— А я говорил, — заметил Хибари, до странности напоминая в этот момент Гокудеру Хаято.  
И тогда Мукуро понял, что он понял далеко не все.

…Прошел час, а Бьякуран — старый добрый Бьякуран, один на все миры, — все рассказывал волнующую и трагическую историю этой реальности.  
В разрушении города приняли участие обе стороны, но школу уничтожил местный Савада собственноручно: не справился с гиперрежимом, когда к нему начал приставать соратник.  
— Вот за это я и не люблю Джессо, — тихо вздохнул Хибари.  
— За правду?  
— Нет. За то, что звуки его голоса превращают тебя в идиота.  
— Да ты поэт, — решил обидеться Мукуро, но на всякий случай нащупал Пикачу в кармане. Бьякуран, добрая душа, сделал вид, что ничего не заметил, и продолжил рассказывать, теперь про местных Мукуро с Хибари. Разозленные глупостью и нерешительностью босса, они имитировали собственную смерть во время брачного танца в застенках Миллефиоре, взорвав при этом сами застенки. На обгорелых трупах нашли обрывки галстука и хорошо прожаренный кожаный сапог; это убедило Саваду, что его хранители не ушли из Вонголы, а просто погибли по неосторожности.  
— Думаешь, убедило? — с сомнением переспросил Мукуро.  
— Да ты вспомни эту хитрую рожу. — Хибари неприятно улыбнулся, и в его глазах блеснул хищный отсвет изощренной фантазии. — Таких разрушителей школы можно убедить разве что тонфой по зубам.  
— Да, да, Кёя, — согласился Мукуро и успокаивающе погладил его по руке. А потом еще раз — потому что это было приятно. А потом пообещал себе завязать с игрой в геев: так можно и привыкнуть.  
Что до Аркобалено, увлеченно продолжал тем временем Бьякуран, то их обманула Юни своим фальшивым предсказанием — потому что обиделась на Бьякурана из-за Гаммы и дружеской партии в бильярд, которая была исключительно дружеской партией, как бы при этом ни выглядела.  
— Мукуро, — сказал Хибари, взяв его за руки и проникновенно заглядывая в глаза. — Ты что, правда веришь во всю эту хуйню?  
— Ну, — бессмысленно ответил Мукуро. Глаза Хибари были похожи на два окна в непогоду. Наверное, насчет голоса Бьякурана и идиотов он все-таки был прав.  
Бьякуран все еще продолжал. Настоящим злодеем у него оказался Спаннер, который создал в своей лаборатории Пикачу — чудовищный гибрид мини-моски и Бьякурана. У Спаннера были большие планы: завоевание всех реальностей объединенным искусственным интеллектом модифицированных мини-мосок. Но это безумное начинание провалилось бы, не помоги злому гению предатель Ирие Шоичи, который раздобыл ДНК Бьякурана.  
— Вот как, — сказал Мукуро, силясь стряхнуть морок, — значит, Ирие Шоичи получил твою ДНК и… А кстати, как он ее получил?  
— Неважно, — сказал Бьякуран таким тоном, что Мукуро сразу включился: может, это было и неважно, зато очень интересно.  
— Послушай, — подозрительно прищурился он, — так ты что, тоже гей?  
Хибари отвлекся от тонфы, которую увлеченно полировал замшевой тряпочкой, и покосился на Бьякурана с нехорошим любопытством. Хотя по его мнению Бьякуран наверняка был пидарасом в любом случае.  
— Так тут, может быть, вообще все геи? — надавил Мукуро, когда Бьякуран не ответил. — У вас тут специальная гейская вселенная? Кёя, нам точно нужно их спасать? Они же все равно обречены на вымирание.  
— Все, что нужно лично мне — это Пикачу, — твердо сказал Бьякуран. — Обещаю, я сам спасу этот прекрасный мир.  
И Мукуро бы даже ему поверил. Не будь Бьякуран таким лживой, снисходительной сволочью, которая все это время — все эти десять лет — обманывала своего друга, поддаваясь в го.  
— Договорились, — улыбнулся он вкрадчивой ядовитой улыбкой местного Мукуро. — Тебе же все равно, у какого тебя будет Пикачу, верно?  
Лицо Бьякурана изменилось; Мукуро уже было не остановить.  
— Тогда я так и сделаю, дружище. Обязательно тебе его верну. Ладно, мы пошли, а другим нам вы с Савадой сами все объясняйте. А то они, кажется, хотят вас убить.  
С этими словами Мукуро надавил на плюшевое брюшко Пикачу, и тот, жалобно пискнув, выблевал огромное, ванильно-сладкое, ослепительно яркое облако розового дыма.

 

— Вы пропустили обед, — укоризненно сказал Савада Цунаёси, когда они вывалились из дыма прямо на диван в гостиной. Мукуро выпустил Хибари и чертова покемона и сел. Он собирался сказать, что в таком случае вся эта история принесла хотя бы какую-то пользу, когда Савада выронил стакан с виски и неприлично заржал.  
— Что вы… — он закрыл лицо рукой и посмотрел на своих хранителей сквозь пальцы. — Почему вы так одеты? Мукуро? Хибари-сан? Что же там за мир такой?  
Виски впитывался в ковер, Савада безобразно хохотал, и гениальная мысль вдруг сверкнула в голове Мукуро электрическим разрядом.  
— Чем тебе не нравится моя одежда, Савада Цунаёси? — спросил он так ласково, как только мог. И улыбнулся — той самой улыбкой, которую запомнил, едва увидев на чужом и бесконечно знакомом лице. — Я, кажется, всегда так одеваюсь.  
— Савада, — сказал рядом Хибари, идеальный напарник, всегда понимающий всё с полуслова. От его голоса замерзли обратно кубики льда, таявшие в лужице виски. — Проблемы?  
Следующие десять секунд искупили, по мнению Мукуро, все несчастья, которые он успел претерпеть по вине десятого босса Вонголы, включая телефонные звонки ранним утром, идиотские семейные обеды и даже недоразрушенный парк аттракционов Кокуё. Глядя, как лицо Савады покрывается пепельной бледностью и застывает в гримасе ужаса, он небрежно положил руку на колено сидевшего рядом Хибари — и даже не вздрогнул, когда тот накрыл его ладонь своей и переплел пальцы. В конце концов, это все-таки было приятно.  
— Вы… — просипел Савада, — вы… — и вцепился в подлокотник кресла.  
— Он сейчас задохнется, — деловито заметил Хибари.  
Приходилось признать, что он, как обычно, прав.  
— А ведь купился, — с сожалением сказал Мукуро, забрал у Хибари свою руку и начал избавляться от перчаток. — Расслабься, Савада, это мы.  
— Твои дорогие друзья, — добавил Хибари, одним рывком развязывая и сдергивая с шеи позорную удавку офисного планктона. — Мне надо переодеться.  
— И мне. — Мукуро встал, застрявший между ними Пикачу упал на пол. Взгляд Савады остановился на нем.  
— Как хорошо, — с чувством сказал он, не сводя глаз с игрушки, — что вы вернулись. Я как раз думал…  
— Что? — беспокойно спросил Мукуро. Самообладание к Саваде возвращалось быстро, и ничего хорошего его оживление не предвещало.  
— Я думал, — заулыбался Савада, вскинув голову, — что мы наверняка сможем еще кому-нибудь помочь. В других мирах, понимаете? Хорошо, что вы прихватили соединитель.


End file.
